


For the Want of Snow

by teacup_of_doom



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacup_of_doom/pseuds/teacup_of_doom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carson wants two things this year – snow, and for Rodney to attend the annual holiday party. Holiday friendship fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Want of Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: teacup-of doom only owns her teacup. Which is full of doom. Good doom though, the bad kind makes the milk go sour. This was written for the wonderful hollow_echos over at Live Journal, as part of a Secret Santa gift exchange. Happy Christmas!

The holiday season was coming to Atlantis. Though they were light years and an entire galaxy away from their home planet, the excitement amongst the personnel from Earth about the holidays was absolutely infectious, and as long as they weren't spreading the traditional seasonal colds as well, Carson Beckett was perfectly happy to let everyone get as excited as they wanted, within reason.

The holidays on Atlantis were always a little hectic due to a combination of homesickness and need to relieve stress. As a result, the usual craziness that was the hallmark of the expedition, and the Stargate Program in general, was amped up a notch.

This year, Carson was sure that he was prepared for every eventuality that might come up during the holiday season, barring another Wraith army onslaught. He had prepared for the inevitable over-imbuement of the concoction that always came from Radek Zelenka's semi-illegal still by stocking the infirmary three months in advance with extra cots, restraints, and aspirin, including a supply of coffee that Rodney would probably berate him for keeping secret. He had ordered a monumental list of medical supplies that had arrived in the city along with a note from the Stargate Command's supply officer asking if they would need anything more in the next year.

Carson had even insisted that Elizabeth enter her master code so that the Jumper Bay could be securely locked for the duration of any festivities. Watching the ATA-gene gifted people driving Puddle Jumpers over the city preforming aerial acrobatics was fun on a normal day. However, last year's holiday- themed fireworks display had gone pear-shaped when someone – Carson suspected Sheppard, though he had no proof – had thought it would be cool to launch the fireworks from flying puddlejumpers. Now dubbed the 'Firework Grenade Incident' by an amused General O'Neill when he'd read the report, that adventure had ended not just with a beautiful display, but also with more than one marine in the infirmary and each of them fairly decently singed. Admittedly, they were strangely unrepentant, even after it had taken four weeks for most of their hair to grow back. If anyone had wacky plans this year, they were taking a lot of care to make sure Carson didn't find out about it in advance. A very large part of Carson was grateful for it. The rest of him was very, very worried.

Another reason that the holidays in Atlantis were so hectic was the gift-giving. When you lived over several thousand light years away from the nearest shopping mall, it was difficult to shop for the perfect gift. As a result, most gifts exchanged on Atlantis were either handmade or had been bought somewhere in the Pegasus Galaxy. Craft hobbies had exploded as a pastime among the Expedition, aided and happily abetted by the inhabitants of the Pegasus Galaxy – even Teyla had been seen showing several people how to carve. Everything from electronics to leather working was fair game. Elizabeth had even allowed several groups to go shopping in the marketplaces off world, but under heavy guard. Still, the shopping trips had endeared the Expedition to more than one civilization, each quite happy to boost their own economies on the Earthling's dime, and even some cross trading of gifts occurred.

Carson had gone on some of the trips, but as he looked out off of his balcony at the sea that their city drifted on, he was thinking wistfully of something, thus far, he knew could only be found on Earth. For all that he loved the city of Atlantis and the Pegasus Galaxy, Carson couldn't help but think wistfully of Scotland and the highlands, the whole countryside blanketed with snow – especially at this time of year – well, the time of year that it would actually be on Earth. The Atlantian climate was the complete opposite of the Earth seasons. The planet that Atlantis was currently on did have seasons, but they were so similar that the planet had a Mediterranean-like climate all year round. Which was wonderful, as he hadn't ever had to break out military's version of winter gear except when he went off world there was something that just felt wrong to Carson about having a Christmas season without a dusting of white powder on the ground.

The closest he had come to it thus far were the powdered sugar cookies in the cafeteria. He'd be satisfied with even a light dusting of the stuff across one of the piers, and maybe some time to enjoy it properly. Even with the gusts of warm air buffeting his balcony, Carson could almost feel snowflakes falling gently onto his head, the shortbread biscuits that his mother would make every year, and the brandy his father was fond of drinking in front of the fireplace late on Christmas Eve. Carson felt a corner of his mouth curl upwards at the memories, lost in his own little world, until the alarm that he'd set at the beginning of the holiday season went off. Carson stirred from his reverie, glanced at the watch, and let his other hand drift up to his ear, where his radio was perched.

"Beckett to Control Room."

"Control Room here. What can we do for you Doctor?" The tone on the other end was fully business-like. The 'gate techs were trained to assume that all calls into the control room were alarm calls, and for good reason. About fifty five percent of the time, they were.

"There's no reason for alarm. I'm just wondering if ye laddies wouldn't mind telling me where Doctor McKay is lurking right now."

"The doc's in his lab, sir." The gate tech chuckled, and Carson could hear him relax. "Just like yesterday. He's been there for about three hours. Want me to page him?"

"No thanks. I'll go see 'im."

"Won't McKay be upset when he finds out you're having us track him and relay his whereabouts again?" The voice at the other end of the radio asked, slightly amused.

"Yes." Carson said with a smile himself. "And that's why it's your job to make sure he doesn't find out. I don't want to find that he's shut all the hot water off to the living quarters again. Beckett out." Carson looked out at the ocean once more, chuckled to himself once, and then turned and left his quarter's private balcony. It was true, for all that they were best friends Rodney would kill him if he found out that Carson had teamed up with the gate techs – with Elizabeth's approval mind – to track him. Carson had come up with the idea purely from a medical standpoint initially, because Rodney, for all that he was hypoglycemic, had a tendency to skip meals, and sleep, and to forget to drink anything other than coffee if he wasn't being cared for.

Elizabeth had agreed with the check-ins occurring once a day, but John had quickly learned about it and insisted that Carson check in once a day on John's behalf as well. When both Radek and Miko had insisted, and then even Ronan, Carson knew that he had to put a more succinct system in place. Though Rodney would probably be entirely embarrassed to know about it, there was a tiny organization on Atlantis dedicated to keeping Rodney McKay from melting down.

The reason for that was apparent for anyone who even dared to approach the science and engineering labs on Atlantis during the holiday season. Other than the most sensitive projects, most of the city's scientists had given up any actual pretext of working. Instead they were working things that would normally come to be shown at and around the holiday celebrations on Christmas Eve, or on gifts. The requests for electronics for gifts usually started rolling in to the labs around mid-June.

As a result, a few of the scientists now became more addicted to work than they were normally, and their health deteriorated as a result, which was what worried Carson the most. How could they keep the city functioning if they were down for the count? Carson came to check on them, as did several members of the medical team in a rotation, with authorization to actually pull any scientists out if they needed to. Otherwise, by the time celebrations rolled around, the scientists would either be too dead on their feet to party, or would be too out of their minds to be sensible and would join the Marines in their mad escapades, or, inevitably, would go hide in a lab and not be seen for several days.

Carson was one of the few people who could wander this way during the holiday season and not get his head bitten off, mainly because he was CMO and occasionally brought coffee – the good stuff. He had to weave his way between quick-moving scientists, but Carson eventually found Rodney, seated at a workbench in his private little lab, tinkering absently and… Carson frowned. Rodney clearly had been working too hard, or too long. As Rodney picked up a small screwdriver, his hands were shaking ever so slightly.

Low blood sugar.

It had to be. No matter that Rodney had only been in his lab for three or so hours, he might have skipped breakfast, or even dinner the night before. He could have been anywhere. Carson felt his eyebrows come together and he strode into the lab. Rodney didn't even take any notice of him. Rodney was concentrating so hard on the device in front of him; he didn't even hear it when Carson knocked softly, once and then twice. Disappointed that it hadn't worked, Carson watched as the screwdriver shook slightly in Rodney's hands, and then decided that the device being damaged would be the least he could worry about, Carson reached out and plucked the screwdriver from Rodney's hands. Rodney's reaction was just a bit funny. The balding scientist yelped, dropped the device he was holding and scooted as far as he could from the suddenly appearing Carson, practically tripping over his stool and knocking both it and Rodney to the floor. Carson tried not to laugh as Rodney started at him, eyes wide.

"Don't do that! I could have been holding anything! It could have been insanely dangerous and-"

"It was a mechanical puddlejumper for one of the little Athosian bairns." Carson smiled ever so slightly. Rodney would believe that he was outright making fun of him if Carson grinned outright. "I knew what you were doing." Rodney flushed in embarrassment and Carson cut him off before the inevitable denials that would come bubbling forth. "Don't worry, I won't tell. Even if ye do actually have a soft spot for the kids that's slightly endearing. I think they'll like it."

Rodney looked at the floor and mumbled a surprised. "Oh." He picked up the foot long puddlejumper. "I, uh, was adding lights, see?"

Carson barely managed to bite back a grin that he felt coming on as Rodney showed him the little blue and yellow LED lights that lit the inside and the drone carriers of the puddlejumper. "It looks good."

Rodney mumbled something that might have been an acknowledgement, and then glared. "Don't tell Zelenka or Sheppard."

"I won't, at least if you'll come with me to lunch right now." Carson said sternly, almost wheedling. He was hoping that if Rodney took it as an exchange, it might be easier to get him to eat. Rodney scowled, as Carson knew he would, but had been hoping that he wouldn't.

"I don't need to-"

"Your hands are shaking, and you've probably got a sugar low." Carson said gently. "I'm not going to force you to eat, but I would appreciate your company."

Rodney looked mollified, and it still bothered Carson that even after over a year, Rodney still seemed surprised that anyone wanted to eat with him. "Really?"

"No Rodney, I'm just saying it because I'm a horribly person."

Rodney rolled his eyes, clearly having got the point. "Okay, okay. I am kind of hungry."

Now Carson grinned. "Come on, I'll even help you hide your toys."

Rodney growled slightly at the word 'toys', but didn't turn down the help.

One bag of chips, an apple, and a turkey sandwich each from the cafeteria, and Carson was watching Rodney's eyes lose their glassiness, become more focused, and the tremor leave the scientist's hands. Turkey was a hugely popular staple on Atlantis – Sheppard's fault yet again – and one that Rodney had picked up as a favorite off hand – for one, almost no recipes included adding citrus as a garnish to turkey. Carson still preferred the mystery beast that they'd had in the first year on Atlantis for some reason. For someone who'd grown up with turkey as a staple, Carson assumed it meant that he felt that the Pegasus galaxy was becoming home in more ways than one. The food didn't totally diminish his worry for Rodney. For a man who'd lived his whole life with hypoglycemia, he still didn't have the knack of actually taking care of himself. Rodney would pack for missions like he was packing for every eventuality, but would invariably forget to pack himself snacks, just in case he got the shakes. Unfortunately, Rodney would probably notice if someone started slipping Nature Valley bars into his pack.

"Ready for the holidays?" Carson asked conversationally. Rodney's expression shifted to something between a scowl and a frown as he chewed.

"No." Rodney said, swallowing. "I'm not going."

Carson bit back a grin. "Rodney, they are the holidays, you don't go to them, they come to you."

"I'm still not going." Rodney insisted. "It's pointless. It's not like anyone is going to want to spend it with me, I'm just going to work on some projects and-"

Carson felt he had to interrupt. "Rodney! Do you not realize that there are people who actually like you, more than just respect you! Of course people are going to want to spend Christmas with you! Me for one! For goodness' sake!" Carson didn't know if he should feel hurt or horrified that even after a year, Rodney still felt this way. "Do ye not think that even Colonel Sheppard, who I think thinks that you are a friend, would at least want to share a drink with you? Or Teyla?"

Rodney was staring at him wide-eyed for his outburst, and Carson felt a pang of horror, realizing that his tone – somewhat stern and chiding - would have put Rodney off. Then Rodney looked slightly shamefaced and wouldn't look him in the eye, looking to his sandwich as if it was the most enthralling thing in two galaxies. "I – I don't know. I know it's stupid, but…"

Carson sighed, and softened a little. "Rodney. The holidays mean that everyone should come together, and I would very much like to spend the holidays with you. You are my best friend." Rodney looked up at him with what looked like a modestly happy emotion passing his face. "I wouldn't want to spend Christmas with anyone else. Would you mind very much spending Christmas with me?

Rodney gulped, and the he seemed to relax, the corner of his mouth twitching upward. "No, I-I'd like that."

Carson felt himself beam. "Good, because I wasn't going to take no for an answer anyway. Now, what do you want for Christmas?"

Rodney seemed startled by the abrupt change in topic, but the smirk at the corner of his mouth flashed again, the scientist's equivalent of a smile. "I don't know." Rodney shrugged. "I haven't really thought about it. What do you want?"

A brief memory of snowflakes shot through Carson's mind, and he lost focus for a few seconds before answering. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. But I'd settle for anything your brilliant mind can come up with."

Rodney went slightly red with the praise, but asked. "Come on, tell me."

After a moment's hesitation, Carson said. "It's going to sound a wee bit childish, but… snow. If I could even see one snowflake, I'd be happy."

Rodney looked incredulous. "Really? Snow? In this climate?"

Carson rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. It's daft, but I miss it." He smiled at Rodney. "Tell you what, why don't we exchange gifts, and they'll be surprises?"

Rodney nodded eagerly. "Sounds good."

"Right then." Carson said, as they both finished eating. "Dinner later?" He was gratified that Rodney had agreed to that too. Carson left Rodney at the entrance to the science labs, and hurried off to talk to a few people, not realizing that Rodney was now frowning, his mind whirling over possibilities.

* * *

The first decision that Carson made was to go and hunt down Colonel Sheppard. The Colonel was, if Carson had anything to go by, just as much Rodney's best friend as he was. He wasn't as scientifically minded as Carson, but listened to more. John knew that Rodney had self-esteem issues, but probably didn't think about it often, if at all. It wasn't something the military man would do. But John had to know that Rodney was planning to shut himself in again this year, and this year, they would stop him. Carson found John in one of the music rooms, playing guitar softly. Surprisingly, he was the only one there, though there were several other instruments littered about the room. John looked up when he came in, but didn't stop playing until the song was over.

"Hi Carson." John said, his hands never leaving his instrument.

"John." Carson nodded. "Can we have a wee bit of a talk?"

John went on the alert immediately, ready for bad news, setting his guitar to one side. "What happened?" John's voice had tension running through it, and it was understandable. He had an entire base to look after. Even losing one person was hard.

Carson felt bad for making the man worry. "No one's hurt, laddie." John's shoulders lost a little of their tension. "Or sick, or dying, or anything like that." The remaining tension dropped fully from John's shoulders, but now his eyebrows were raised in a silent question. "It's Rodney." Carson told him.

John's shoulders snapped back again. "Is Rodney okay?" The concern in his voice was palpable, and Carson refused to acknowledge the thought that it was fairly sweet. His reaction, if the situation was reversed, would probably have been about the same, except with much more swearing and medical jargon being bandied about.

"Physically, fine, once I got him fed." Carson reported, and John looked extremely relieved. "But I asked him what he was going to for the holidays. Do you know what he thought? That he would be better off staying cooped up in 'is lab because we wouldn't want to spend time with 'im."

John stared at him for a moment. "What?" He asked indignantly. "What do you mean? "

"He genuinely thought that we'd prefer to spend the holidays disavowing his existence and leaving 'im alone in the labs while we had a good time." Carson said blandly, waiting for the outburst. He didn't have to wait long, as John's countenance went stormy before his eyes, and the military man stood up.

"He thinks that we won't spend time with him? But I spend a ton of time with him, we both do, on missions and otherwise, why would he think-"John shook his head. "I'm going to go talk to him."

Carson shook his head, and put himself in John's path to stop him. "I think we both know that it won't do any good." John deflated somewhat – it was true. "But I think I know what we can do to make our idiot genius believe that we'd like to spend the holidays with him."

John looked down at him. "You do?"

Carson grinned, and for a moment John looked like he was considering running away. "I'll tell you, if you do two things."

"What are they?" John asked warily, not wanting to bargain with the CMO unless he really had to.

"One," Carson said, starting with the most reasonable demand. "Get the rest of your team – Teyla really – and meet me in one of the conference rooms."

John agreed to that readily. "And the second condition?" He asked.

Carson smiled like the cat who'd finally trapped the canary. "I want you to tell me a little of what your boys have planned for the holidays."

John looked both terrified and guilty, but, to Carson's glee, agreed to that too.

* * *

The "We need to do something for Rodney" War Council met in the gate room conference room, joined by Elizabeth if only because she had been using said conference room at the time, and upon hearing the reason they were meeting refused to leave. They went their separate ways an hour and a half later, each with a different task, and set upon doing that task before the holiday party in a couple of days.

Meanwhile, Rodney sat in his lab and tinkered with a device – not the same one that Carson had caught him with earlier, and made a few adjustments as he waited for Carson to collect him for dinner, making plans of his own.

* * *

"Two days until the holiday party." Rodney said between bites of sandwich – tuna this time. "Even my department has stopped pretending to work and is gathering together in little groups, whispering excitedly."

Carson and Elizabeth both chuckled. The cafeteria was starting so show the signs of the Expedition's serious commitment to getting into the holiday spirit. With each night that passed, there seemed to be more and more decorations appearing. Elizabeth was fairly sure that if the holidays weren't two days away, she'd have to order a limit be placed on allowing any more fire hazards to fill the rooms. There were garlands and ribbons all over the walls, draped from the ceiling. White lights and candles were everywhere, and Elizabeth had to admit, fire hazard or not, that it was very beautiful.

"I think everyone has basically stopped working." Elizabeth smiled. "It's funny, but I used think we make up for being a galaxy away by going to little overboard. Now that we are actually in contact with Earth, however, I think it's actually gotten worse." She spotted a couple of marines across the room trying to smuggle what looked like the ingredients for a fruitcake into the kitchens. "Not that I mind, but I think we're all going to have to go on diets after this."

Carson smirked. "Probably. Just means more poking and prodding people for me." He didn't mean to sound positively pleased.

Rodney snorted. "You are enjoying this far too much."

Elizabeth snorted in laughter – something that was rare and amusing to see - and Carson made no move to deny it. "I happen to approve of any reason for poking people when they are not, actually, physically injured. It saves me time, and a lot of bandages."

Rodney grinned at him. "I take it you've stockpiled in the infirmary in guard against the holiday cheer?"

Carson gave a maniacal little chuckle. "You'll bet I have. And I happen to know you're in on the marine's little fun extravaganza."

Elizabeth looked horrified. "Rodney!"

Rodney spluttered in his own defense. "They talked me into it!" He tried to tell Elizabeth, unconvincingly. He narrowed his eyes at Carson. "Who did you hear that from?"

"I canna believe that you were talked into it, Rodney. I know for a fact that you suggested at least one of the main events." Carson said, trying not to guffaw.

Elizabeth looked torn between amusement and admonishing Rodney.

"And, I'm not about to tell you who told me, that would ruin the fun."

After a moment more of Rodney glaring at a smug Carson, Elizabeth tried to calm the mood before a row started.

"Have you completed your gift buying and shopping?"

Carson nodded, breaking eye contact with Rodney. "Aye." He gave Elizabeth a look that he hoped conveyed the sentiment that he was also done with what he needed to do for Operation "We need to do something for Rodney."

Rodney shrugged. "There's one more thing I'm working on, and then I'll be done."

Carson's interest was piqued. "Oh?"

Rodney went red. "It's nothing! J-just a present."

Elizabeth nodded. "Then we'll see you at the holiday party?"

Rodney hesitated, his eyes darting to Carson's face, which made Carson's stomach lurch slightly – the fact that Rodney still wasn't comfortable with the idea of going to the party was not making him happy. Carson managed to smile at Rodney, which seemed to assure the scientist long enough for him to look at Elizabeth, who had done the same. At last, Rodney nodded. "Uh, I guess so."

Carson could have leapt for joy, but he knew that Rodney wasn't going to give in that easily – saying that he was coming was just the start, now they had to make sure that he actually came. Otherwise Rodney was liable to claim to have forgotten – or perhaps even worse, actually forget. He tended to lose track of time easily when in his lab.

After Rodney left to do some last work in the lab, Elizabeth turned to Carson. "Teyla and John wanted me to report that they have finished their part of the plan. I'm almost done; I'm just putting the final touches on."

Carson nodded. "Good. Then all I have to do is put my part into action!" He sighed happily and munched a potato chip. "Let the holidays begin!" He chirped, to Elizabeth's amusement, and then looked pensive. "Too bad I canna have any snow."

"We'll just have to import it." Elizabeth teased, eyes sparkling. Carson pretended to throw a chip at her.

* * *

The first day of the holiday season, and the day of the party, and Carson was standing on his balcony once again, wearing a short sleeved shirt, wistfully wishing he needed a sweater. There wasn't a cloud in the sky or even the hint of a cold snap. It was mildly upsetting. The party wasn't due to start for another hour and a half, but Carson knew that somewhere in the city, several teams of marines and scientists were stalking around, trying to appear invisible, getting ready for their escapades. Carson had put one shift of his infirmary team on alert. To his surprise, most of them had prepared for it, and were holding their own party before the main party got into full swing. Just in case.

So far though, it was all quiet. The calm before the joyful storm, so to speak. Carson touched his ear.

"Doctor McKay is in his lab sir." A voice said into his radio before Carson could say a word. He chuckled instead. "Thanks, laddie. Let me know if he moves, and Happy Christmas."

"Happy Holidays to you too Doctor. Ellis out."

Carson checked that all of the presents he was hoping to give were in a bag and set off for the cafeteria, to place under the conifer-like tree that one of the SGA teams had dragged back through the Stargate with them a few days before. The splinters from that had been many, but worth it.

There were staff wandering around already, setting up tables, getting drinks ready and such. Carson put his presents with the mountain already under the tree – one for every person on Atlantis, Elizabeth had made sure of it, even for Kavanagh. And then Carson did something that could have been seemingly innocuous, if you didn't know what to look for. Of the many baubles set to be placed onto the Christmas tree, someone had painted one with a little Stargate, and then had placed it out of the way, so only someone who knew it was there could see it. Carson took the bauble, and set it on the tree, three sets of eyes in the cafeteria noticing, and then, one by one, leaving the festooned room. Carson stood back and grinned, and then made his way out as well.

Operation "We need to do something for Rodney" was on.

* * *

Rodney was excited, and a little nervous. His hands were shaking a little as he put the finishing touches on a device that he'd begun work on in the beginning of the week, and had feverishly programmed to do, what he hoped, was going to be the best Christmas present he'd ever thought up. Of course, Elizabeth would probably kill him for doing it afterwards, but Rodney was betting that whatever the marines had planned would get more of her attention, and he'd be off the hook. It was a good bet. They hadn't learned anything at all from "The grenade incident" other than how to throw flaming stuff properly. They'd even practiced.

Rodney was also nervous about the party itself. When he'd been younger, even as a child, Christmas wasn't really something his family had celebrated. As he'd gotten older, it has seemed as though he'd stopped celebrating the holidays. No one had really seemed to like him enough to spend it with him, so there hadn't really seemed to be a reason to get all worked up about it. He had never been able to make friends easily – the fact that when he'd left Earth, the only one who would have missed him was his cat said enough. And now he was in the Pegasus Galaxy, and sure, he'd hid from the first holiday party because he hadn't felt like anyone would have wanted to talk to him. He'd thought it more self-preservation than anything.

Rodney thought back to what Carson had said to him a few days ago – how sincere he'd sounded about wanting to spend time with him during the holidays. Sheppard, Teyla and Elizabeth had all also come by his lab at various times to make sure he was coming. Part of Rodney had felt like there was a golden warmth in his stomach each time, it had made him blink at their back when each of them had left, so much so that he'd had to fight back non-manly tears. He actually had friends – he thought they were friends at any rate – if having friends meant that meant that they cared for their well-being, and would also like to spend time with him. It hadn't really happened before.

The thing that hit Rodney the most was that Carson had even stated that he was Rodney's friend – and Carson probably didn't know how much that meant to him. It meant a lot more than one little Christmas present could provide.

Rodney walked his little device down the hall and wasted no time in installing it into the wall panel he'd needed. He waited tensely until the device started to give off a low mechanical hum. His heart lifted a little at the sound – it was soothing. It helped quell the malicious voice in the back of his mind that insisted that Carson, Sheppard and the others were just asking him to come to the party just to be nice.

When he got back to the lab, Rodney found Carson waiting for him. Carson looked as if he'd just been on his radio – his hand was still on his earpiece, and was clearly dressed at least a little less casual than normal – tan pants and a blue shirt. As soon as he saw Rodney and Carson's face lit up. "Rodney! I was just looking for you!"

Rodney blinked for a few seconds, half happy, and half surprised. "You were?"

The emotion that crossed Carson's face was something in between an eye roll and something that indicated that he was upset, but about what Rodney wasn't sure. "Yeah, coming with me to the party?"

Rodney smiled. "I was going to come a little later. I still have gifts to drop off under the tree too."

Carson shrugged. "Why not come now? I'll help you carry things, if you'd like. Elizabeth and Teyla are at the party already."

Rodney couldn't explain the feeling he felt at the fact that Carson had actually cared enough to come and get him – to make sure that he was coming to the party. Rodney suddenly felt the warm glow grow in his stomach again. He grinned more sincerely and agreed, but only if they could stop by his own room – which was where the few gifts he had were being stored.

As they gathered up Rodney's gifts, Rodney asked. "Where's John?"

"Probably marshaling his troops." Carson said in a half-mock frown. "He's probably doing something dangerous, a potential repeat of last year's fireworks."

Rodney snorted in laughter at Carson's tone. "Is your infirmary team ready?"

"Oh yes." Carson chuckled. "We've even got paper crowns for people when they're finally in their sick beds."

Rodney looked at him in a moment of mock horror. "You're supporting it? You've joined the enemy!" He gasped, to Carson's roar of laughter.

"No! Not at all!" Carson protested. "I just thought that everyone should celebrate, even in the infirmary."

"So you're an enemy sympathizer." Rodney teased.

Carson threw Rodney's tissue box at him, which missed by a mile. Rodney avoided the fight by dragging Carson out of his rooms with his gifts. They walked quickly in the direction of the cafeteria and the main party. As they approached, they could hear the holiday music being piped in all the way down the hall. With each step closer, Rodney felt the warm glow in his stomach start to turn into anxious flutters. Carson somehow seemed to know and put a hand on Rodney's arm to steer him further, almost unconsciously telling Rodney that he would be fine. The warm glow in his stomach got a little stronger with that. They walked into the cafeteria. If the decorations were amazing at the start of the week, the cafeteria now looked like a bag of holiday decorations had exploded. A very large bag.

Both men stared at the spectacle for a moment, and then wandered in. There were tables everywhere, with food and drink and people sitting around, standing. People weren't dancing yet, but Rodney had no doubt that they would at some point soon. Instinctively, Rodney moved towards the giant conifer on one side of the room and carefully emptied his sack, feeling for one moment like Father Christmas. And then Teyla was at his elbow.

"Rodney!" She gave him one of the largest smiles he's ever seen. "I am glad to see you came! And Carson!" She smiled at Carson as well. "Come," she took Rodney's arm. "You must explain to me the meaning of some of these things. So many different cultures on your world, so many different traditions!"

Rodney didn't resist, and didn't see Teyla wink at Carson, as she led him towards some decorations. Carson watched them go, watching Rodney loosen up as Teyla worked her magic, making him relax.

Meanwhile, overhead, there were puddlejumpers floating, waiting for their signal to begin the fireworks display.

Elizabeth was suddenly at his own elbow, grinning at the meandering pair. "Rodney's lab is now locked. He can't get back in until tomorrow, unless he spends at least eight hours hacking, which at that point, will mean that he will be able to get in anyway." She was in a long; curve hugging, red gown, and she rocked back in her flats, and apparently please by how well everything was going. "At least, that's what Radek told me when I conscripted him, which means that Rodney can hack in in at least half the time." She linked her arm into Carson's. "This was a great idea, what you wanted to do for Rodney."

Carson gave a small mock bow. "I couldn't have done it without you all." He frowned suddenly. "Do you feel like it's gotten a touch colder in here?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No. I can't feel it." She looked up through the dome of the ceiling of the cafeteria. "John promised me a drink." She grinned at Carson, "But why don't we have one right now?"

"Sounds very good to me, lass."

The fireworks began almost an hour later, and Carson was pleased to note that Rodney was actually having a good time. He'd last been seen laughing and talking to Zalenka, and a few marines, who were telling him a story about something they'd seen on a mission. John, in the meantime, had sauntered into the cafeteria, watching the display up above with a smile as he stood with Carson and Elizabeth.

"Aren't you supposed to be up there lad?" Carson asked as Rodney spotted John and headed over, just in time to hear John's reply.

Elizabeth coughed into her glass as John's mouth curled as he stuck his tongue out her. "Probably, but I'm not."

"Why?" Carson asked, knowing that Sheppard was the spearhead even in this picturesque mess.

"Plausible deniability." John quipped innocently, deliberately not looking at Elizabeth.

"No one will believe it." Rodney deadpanned, drawing a laugh from Carson, because it was true.

John pulled a face. "Ok, maybe not. Elizabeth ordered me not to participate. Sort of. In that diplomacy-ish way that she has. Apparently, it was a not a good idea for the CO of the base to actually participate."

Elizabeth grinned into her glass. "The SGC would not like it, nor the IOA!"

"General O'Neill would get away with it." John grumbled, and then stole Elizabeth's drink, because he could.

"Yeah, but its General O'Neill, he practically gets away with everything." Rodney snorted, and then looked delicately at his watch.

The fireworks were spectacular, easily topping the fireworks the year before. As did the injuries. As Carson was informed –over thirty minor burns, two broken ribs, one broken arm and- "Blue powder." Carson told the amused party around him. "Over a dozen of your marines, and some of the scientists, are covered in a fine layer of it, and it's not coming off."

John's mouth twitched. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

Carson rolled his eyes. "Never the less… This year's incident will be known as the "Blue Men Incident". As CMO, I claim the write to name it."

"Do you have to go yet?" Rodney asked nervously.

"Nah," Carson took another sip of his drink. "The shift can handle it. The display is quite nice this year, John."

John took the praise well and assured Carson that he'd pass it on. Rodney looked more and more nervous. Though no one noticed it, he was nervously looking at the grates to the air vents in the room.

The gift giving started as soon as the fireworks ended, as a peak of the evening. Afterwards, Elizabeth hoped that the party would die down a little, as people would be too tired to do anything the next day if it didn't. Fairly soon, the room was full of people passing around presents, the sound of wrappings being ripped, and exclamations of amazement and joy all around. The sound of the air vents ratting was covered by the sounds, and the fact that the room was actually getting colder.

Rodney was amazed at the gifts he'd gotten, and he'd gotten more than one, one from Elizabeth, and Teyla, John, and Carson. Even some from Miko and Radek. Rodney couldn't believe it. He was cradling them close to his chest with a grin so wide Carson was sure it would split his face in two. For the first time in almost a year, Rodney was genuinely happy. Carson, Teyla, Elizabeth and John all met each other's eyes and gave themselves metaphorical pats on the back, and then looked at the near-giddy Rodney. Rodney even got attack-hugged by several of the Athosian children when they'd been presented with toy puddlejumpers, and this time, he was just bashful enough to hug them back.

Carson did notice, however that though everyone else had presents from Rodney, he didn't. Carson couldn't help but feel a little upset at this. He'd gone through all the trouble to make Rodney feel better and Rodney hadn't gotten anything for him. He didn't have time to think about it for more than a few seconds before a very nervous looking Rodney approached the little semi-circle that consisted of Carson and Co.

"Carson." Rodney said, getting everyone's attention. "Um, I was having a really hard time deciding what to get you for Christmas, and then… You're a really good friend, and I wanted to give your something that would show that I appreciate it and…well, I decided to get you the thing that you wanted most of all."

Carson's eyebrows knotted together. "What do you mean, Rodney?"

Rodney smiled hesitantly, and then pulled a little remote control out of his pocket. "This." He pressed the button. For a few seconds, nothing happened, and then from every air vent in the room, little white flakes began to appear, and then to drift through the room on slight air currents. Several people, not part of the group Rodney was standing in front of, gasped, just as the eddies grew stronger, and blew a huge bunch of flakes into the room.

Snow was falling in the cafeteria. For a moment, Carson could only stare in disbelief as the flakes fell, and then one landed on his nose, and the complete realization of what it was brought Carson crashing to his senses.

"Snow?" Carson whispered. He locked eyes with Rodney. "You got me snow." His face must have been blank, because all of a sudden Rodney's face fell, and he shoved the device in his pocket, he looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry, it was a terrible idea." Rodney mumbled, and he looked like someone had kicked him when he was already down. "I'll go – I'll go turn it off. I just thought-" He started to move out of the room, feeling like his heart was breaking, when there was a joyful shout from Carson, and suddenly Rodney was being bear-hugged by an exuberant Scotsman.

"Don't say you're sorry ye silly lummox!" Carson was beaming from ear to ear when he finally let Rodney go, and Rodney could have sworn there were tears in his eyes. "Snow! You were all thoughtful and ye went and did this! This is – this is perfect." There were flakes of snow collecting in Carson's brown hair. Carson grabbed Rodney again and practically squeezed the scientist, rocking him back and forth. "Ye crazy, wonderful man. Thank you."

Rodney was smiled hesitantly now, tears in his own eyes. "You like it?" He asked, for confirmation.

Carson chuckled at him, and still hadn't let Rodney go. "Aye Rodney. I like it. More than that. It's fairly the most impressive gift anyone's ever given me."

Rodney looked away, embarrassed. "I just… you're the best friend I've ever had Carson, the first actually. I just…"

Carson hugged him again. "You're my best friend too Rodney. And I mean that."

The warm glow settled into Rodney's bones and he hugged Carson back, just as tightly. The warm glow never seemed to leave him, after that.

The snow covered half of Atlantis, and was four inches deep in places. Clean-up was a mess, especially after the rampant snowball fights. Not to mention the water damage. But as Rodney thought about it, years later, running out the door to meet Carson somewhere on Atlantis for movie night, he thought of that night fondly. It had been worth it, a hundred fold.


End file.
